spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue VII
Introduction Welcome a brand new editon of The Kelp! The weekly newspaper full of juicy stores, Fun and Games, exciting reviews and loads more just waiting for you! Time to cannonball our way in another exciting issue! let's go! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 18:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) News SBCA and Company has finnally launched? The first ever offical SBFW meeting had just been held 3 days ago to disscuss the future of the wiki. For the whole hour they disscuss about the future of the wiki and it's problems that the wiki had. After the interview a new fourm was created and loads of other stuff have started. After the sucsess of the meeting i manage to chat with user Cosmobo and SBCA for the detaila "Oh yes it was my idea. I wanted the wiki to be the best it can be but the thing is i can't do it alone that's why i get the community to join in on the action. The first bit was the meeting where a lot of users like IRmjii and Cosmobo gave ideas for the wiki to improve it. Even the SBCA gang was here like Jon and SquidFan. I was really glad to see a great turnout and was glad that the meeting was a sucsess. After that we partied until we were purple (Laughs) because we did a hard day's work and now we could celebrate with a party. These meetings will be a regular thing now" - SBCA "It was such a great meeting. I and the other fellow users manage to gave our input. There were just so many things that needed fixing and now thanks to this meeting i could. It worked very well and i was glad this meeting went according to plan" - Cosmobo The SBFW Cleanup Project Shifts Into Gear! Recently active user and Chatmod IRmjii had just recently started a project and needs some help. The project focuses on cleaning up the wiki and transforming it into a huge sucsess. He apparently wanted the wiki to be the high quality of wiki's with friendly co-operative users and clean and sucsessful articles. But he can't do it alone and relies on you to be encouraged to help. Heres a word from our founder: "When i first saw the wiki i knew it was right for me. I knew i was happy yet as i got further in through my years editing here i knew there were loads of problems. They wern't visible but i just knew i had to do something so i create The SPFW project to make this wiki a huge sucsess. I wanted this to be friendly and to work together as a team. So when i created this i knew it would work" -''' IRmjii''' Sports TBW by SBCA Weather USA If you live in the USA then it will be very cold. In fact it will be snowing! It will be 0 degress and will be colder than last week. So it's best to wrap up warm, Get your sledge out as it's going to be one awesome snow day for all you americans! Also take note of the wind that might blow in your face UK Wow the UK will also be snowing as well! Although it will be 4 degrees warmer than USA it will still be very cold and also very windy. A whooping 23mph of wind to be exact! Watch out for the gale force! I would definately be careful when you walk in case you fall over or get blown away. But at leasy you can build snowman with the snow so that's good. Also don't forget to wrap up warm. Philippines While the Americans and the English get the cold snow the Philippines will be really lucky. It's still going to be very warm. In fact it's only slightly one degree less than last week so the chances of getting a tan are very high. It's best to put suncream on incase you turn yourself into bacon. Time for a swim in the lovely 32 degrees of hot weather! Jokes Section/Trivia Q: How do you make a bandstand? A: Take all the chairs away! Q: How do you make a cigarette lighter? A: Get rid of the tobaco! Q: What do policemen use when they play cricket? A: A baton! Q: What peels and chips but never cracks? A: A potato! Riddle Of The Day If a red house contains red fruit, the green house contains green fruit and the blue house contains blue fruit what does the white house contain? Last weeks answer: He was only on the first floor! Puzzle Section! Ladder words! Change Dine into Lend by only changing one letter at a time Dine _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Lend What's The Code Using this code A=1, B=2 etc... Can you work out what this means? 9 2-5-20 25-15-21 3-1-14 20 23-15-18-11 15-21-20 23-8-1-20 20-8-9-19 3-15-4-5-19 19-1-25-19 9-20 23-9-12-12 2-5 22-5-18-25 8-1-18-4 20-15 19-15-12-22-5 Last weeks answer: Fill In the gaps. 1. Manila 2. WumboMan900 3. TheITChap 4. Newspaper 5. Garfield Who's That TV Show? 1. SpongeBob SquarePants 2. Ed Edd n Eddy 3. Rugrats 4. Regular Show 5. Johnny Bravo Top 3 Title Cards Coming Soon! Tune Up Your Week TBW by SBCA Reviews Third time trying to edit this. All right, before I smash my laptop. Just Basket Sponge. Basket Sponge (so far) Basket Sponge is a very imaginative series. It is very reminiscent of Reckless & Retired, Bug's earlier and popular work before Basket Sponge. That said, the series does have some problems with a couple of episodes, may it be with the writing style or the jokes don't work as they should. But still, It is a very entertaining series that you have to see and read for yourself to find out. Basket Sponge (so far) - **** of ***** Advertisements Advertise your Spin Off, Episode and more! Closing Message Well that was another exciting issue of The Kelp yet again! I hope you enjoyed the paper just as much as i did! Well i shall see you on another exciting issue of The Kelp! See you next time! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 18:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015